User blog:A-a-ron Key-ser/WWE: Ranking every main roster call up from 2012-2018 So far
So as most of you know, after a wreseler is ready to leave NXT they are called up the main roster where they see if they will become a star or not. Some of them have went on to become WWE Champion and others have had a awful experince and have since then either faded away or had quit or been released and i decided to rank them on my opnions from worst to best on what each superstar has done in their time on the main roster. This blog is just for fun please respect my opnion Non Aplicable These superstars have either just been called up or have not been on TV in a long time to give a good enough rating 'No Way Jose ' No Way Jose pro--a630e6ff99d6c1f4cd43b1c9040c41ef.png|No Way Jose *'Call Up Date: 4/9/18' *'Reason for not being aplicable: '''After not appearing on NXT for months, No Way Jose was annouced to be called up and made his debut the night after WresleMania 34 where he defeated a local competitor or a Jobber. *'My Opnion: Not many people are to familiar with him after his long abscense but i am kinda glad he got called up as there was nothing for him to do in NXT for a while and maybe in the future he will become a good star but i dont have high hopes for it at the current moment but after seeing the positive reaction from the New Orleans crowd he will become very popular. Ember Moon ' Ember Moon pro--d6287fec2e1e94690d6830120d2209a6.png|Ember Moon ' *'''Call Up Date: 4/9/18 *'Reason for not being apllicable: '''She is absoulutely talented but she has only had one match on the main roster and she was really good but im gonna need to see more before i can fully judge her performance. *'My Opnion: Fully capible of a future star and with out a doubt could be the next female breakout star. The Authors Of Pain The Authors of Pain WWE NXT Tag Team Championship (new design).png|The Authors Of Pain *'''Call Up Date: 4/9/18 *'Reason for not being apllicable: '''These guys were a force to be reckoned with down in NXT and their main roster debut showed these guys could bring the Raw tag team divison more light and help the Bar save the divison *'My Opnion: These guys are amazing performers and hopefully Paul Ellering will stay with them and together these guys will become Tag Champions very soon. The Iconic Duo.jpg|The Iconic Duo The Iconic Duo *'Call Up Date: '''4/10/18 *'Reason for not being applicable: 'This team in NXT were amazing and after their huge debut on Smackdown costing Charlotte her championship was a great way to kick their great career off *'My Opnion: 'This duo is absolutely faboulous and they are gonna be a big thing and will help revoloutinize the womesn division. Official Rankings 'All Superstars In This List * '2012' *'Dean Ambrose ' *'Roman Reigns ' *'Seth Rollins ' *'Big E ' * '2013' *'Bo Dallas (2 time appearnace)' *'Bray Wyatt ' *'Erick Rowan ' *'Luke Harper ' *'Xavier Woods ' * '2014' *'Emma ' *'Rusev ' *'Paige ' *'Adam Rose ' *'Bo Dallas (Official Debut)' *'Konnor ' *'Viktor ' * '2015' *'Neville ' *'Kalisto ' *'Kevin Owens ' *'Sami Zayn (1 appearance) ' *'Charlotte' *'Becky Lynch' *'Sasha Banks ' *'Tyler Breeze ' * '2016' *'Dana Brooke ' *'Sami Zayn (Official Debut)' *'Apollo Crews ' *'Big Cass ' *'Enzo Amore ' *'Aiden English ' *'Simon Gotch ' *'Finn Balor ' *'Nia Jax ' *'Alexa Bliss ' *'Chad Gable ' *'Jason Jordan ' *'Carmella ' *'Mojo Rawley ' *'Bayley ' * '2017' *'Tye Dillinger ' *'Samoa Joe ' *'Dash Wilder ' *'Scott Dawson ' *'Shinsuke Nakamura ' *'Bobby Roode ' *'Liv Morgan ' *'Sonya Deville ' *'Ruby Riot ' *'Sarah Logan ' *'Mandy Rose ' * '2018' *'TBA' '49. Adam Rose ' *'Dont be a lemon, be a complete failure.' Adam Rose - The Party Pooper.png|Adam Rose *'Call Up Date: 5/5/14' *'Reason for ranking: '''Wow this guy makes me worry about the future of No Way Jose and what Vince will do to him. Adam Rose made his debut in 2014 as a face and was very exoitic but this would last for a short month period and it kinda upsets me his bunny was more over than him and honestly his heel turn sent him into a long period of sadness. A awful year of 2015 and the start of 2016 saw him getting beat by Apollow Crews before his outside issues caused him a suspension and this would be his last match as he was released shortly after putting his miserable career out of its missery. *'Acomplishments on the main roster: NONE! *'Final Thoughts: '''This gimmick was never gonna suceed and honeslty Adam Rose should be happy they fired him as if he was still apart of the company he wouldnt even be on TV and this would result in a good independent career. '48. Simon Gotch ' 27 Smackdown - Simon Gotch.png|Simon Gotch *'My Mustache had a better career than me *'Call up date: 4/7/16' *'Reason for ranking: '''NXT was a great place for both vaudevillians however after their two failed tag team championship matches they never saw the tittle pitchure again and they were defeated in every single match with no wins at all and were destoryed in a tag team champion ship gaunlet and were eliminated early in the andre the giant battle royal and was shortly realeased after leaving poor Aiden English to suffer alone *'Acomplishments on the main roster: 'None *'Final Thoughts: '''God this guy could have been a star like English, however due to poor booking and the main roster call up these guys were doomed from the start but atleast Aiden English has made a huge impact recently. Category:Blog posts